bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium with fangs sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I’m old, Sidney. Very old. So I invite the both of you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." —Death, speaking to Sidney Death (also called The Grim Reaper, The Pale Horseman, The Eater of Souls, and The Angel of Death) is a supernaturally ancient and supremely powerful primordial entity/being, having existed since the beginning of time alongside God and is the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who embodies death, ending, passing, and demise among humans. He is basically the embodiment of the end of all things, and also is the entity that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. He is so old, he cannot remember when he came into being, and says it is possible that he is as old, or even older, than God. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. As one of the Horseman, he is affiliated with his brothers War, Famine, and Pestilence. Death and God are the most powerful entities in existence, making Death arguably the most powerful entity we have seen on the show, besides God. Due to the times and technology, Death drives in a pale grey 1959 Cadillac Series 62. As the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death is a member of the four primordial beings. History Background "Even though I'm as old as God, maybe older, neither of us can remember anymore. Life, Death, Chicken, Egg. Regardless, at the end of time, I'll reap him too." Since the beginning of time, Death existed alongside God Himself. Because he is a horseman, Death possibly most likely came into being when his affiliation (death) did. He might have been created the moment that God created the first form of life (not necessarily the Angels or the Turok-Hans). Death does not remember how old he is, and suggests that he could be as old as, or even older than God. Death mentioned that he was there when God created Oracle (the Original Seraphim Angel and God's very first creation), and also mentioned the he was watching when Oracle killed the other Seraphs when they defied and tried to overthrow God. Death also witnessed the creation of the Archangels, and other angels. Oracle mentioned that it was Death who created the giant meteorite that wiped out the dinosaurs. Death also mentioned that he was there when God created the first beasts, the Turok-Hans, and even, as he said, "Personally found them entertaining." He also hinted that both God and Oracle were worried what they could do and God then locked them in Purgatory, implying that he was possibly acquainted with God. Powers and Abilities "Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can even possibly begin to scarcely process...and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." As a primordial being and being the eldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death is an immensely powerful being, possessing incalculably enormous infinite omnipotent power and omniscient intelligence and knowledge. Death has great spiritual powers and is able to freeze time, bring souls to their place in the afterlife, and teleport. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. To explain his power level to Sidney, he said that a bacterium to a human, is basically the same as a human is to Death. He is the most powerful being Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel have ever encountered and faced so far, as he has said to Sidney, "I'm more powerful than you can even possibly begin to scarcely process", indicating that his powers far exceeding all others, even archangels. Michael, despite being the King of Heaven, didn't want to fight with him directly. The only known being, or beings, who are able to contend with and match his immense power are the other primordial beings: such as God himself, Oracle, and possible Jesus Christ. However, even though Death is possibly more powerful than Oracle and much more powerful than Jesus, it has not been revealed if God or Death are more powerful than the other. Below is listed all the powers that Death has demonstrated on the show. *'Omnipotence' - Being the oldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen, as one of the two most powerful beings in the Supernatural universe, as a primordial being who rivals God, and having existed since the beginning of time alongside God, Death is omnipotent and holds incalculably infinite and unlimited power and limitations and restrictions to his power are astronomically slim; likely making him the most powerful entity in the universe with the possible exception of God Himself. He can do anything that he desires and his power and age is such that he described the Milky Way Galaxy as being an infant compared to him. He has existed since the beginning of time alongside God although neither of them can remember who is older. He's called a "fly swatter" by the archangel Michael, with Michael seemingly inferring that everything Death reaps is a "fly" in comparison. God was able to trap him in a special coffin that he was evidently unable to escape from, but Lucifer's spell managed to open it, releasing Death. His power greatly surpasses everything and any other being in the universe but God himself, it seems. Death can do anything, from creating a lunar eclipse to, along with God, being able to travel and go into Lucifer's Cage, without its use of the keys, all the four of the Horsemen rings, in a matter of seconds; as Mia once said, "I figure you're one of the few people who can actually jailbreak it." He, along with God, Oracle, and Jesus, are the only known beings able to transverse to Lucifer's cage without the usage of the Horsemen rings. He made his own scythe turn burning hot, without even looking at it. He is capable of killing anyone or anything in creation, ranging from humans to the archangels. Death makes a mix of comments that infer different conclusions on whether he can reap/kill God. He also claimed and tells Sidney in "Two Minutes To Midnight" that he will reap/kill God and the end of time, but in "Meet the New Boss", when he was bound by Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel and ordered to do so he suggested that he couldn't as he is and becomes reluctant, and hesitates, calling the matter into question; until he knew that it was just Michael being the King of Heaven. As soon as Death realized they were talking about Michael, not God, he showed that he was able to kill him easily. However, it is quite possible he simply didn't want to perform this task against his will. When Sidney meets him as she is dying, she asks and requests if Death can make her death unquestionably permanent and make sure no angel can restore her and no deal can bring her back, as she requests if Death can make her demise unquestionably permanent, and Death promises her that he can and that he'll ensure it. However, like with God Himself, the surface of Death's power has barely been scratched, as we have yet to see Death use the extent of his powers, but it is hinted by Nigel that he was the cause of the global flood. *'Omniscience' - Because of the grim reapers advanced age and having existed forever alongside God since the beginning of time, Death is very intelligent (omniscient) and has an extensive knowledge, including information about and high awareness of the universe, created beings and souls that exceeds that of the archangels and even Oracle’s. There's isn't a lot to very little to basically nothing he's unaware of, however only God Himself is more intelligent than the grim reaper, as Death’s intelligence is only rivaled and surpassed by God. However, Death is not completely all-knowing, as he has made mistakes and forgotten things. A few things listed on the show: ** 1.) He doesn't remember how old he or God is, since neither of them can remember which is of them is older or even if they are the same age. ** 2.) When Rayne and Mia wanted to return Sydney's soul, he didn't know what they wanted before they told him. ** 3.) He also didn't know the exact reason that Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel summoned/binded him. However, he clearly possesses some level of omniscience as he knew Rayne wanted to talk to him without being informed by Tessa or anyone else. He also claimed that if Rayne tried to bind him again, he'd kill them before they began the spell. *'Reality Warping' - Death has unlimited power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. *'Immortality' - Naturally, Death cannot die or be killed, is exempt from old age and is truly immortal, and also he doesn't age or have to eat, sleep or breathe. As an immortal being, he is not affected by death, disease, pain or fatigue. He claimed to be the only thing to last forever. *'Invincibility' - As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force, Death is invincible, exempt from physical harm and pain, and cannot be physically harmed or destroyed in any manner, although Dracula is of the belief that Death's Scythe could kill him. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that the scythe was probably made by Death himself. *'Flight' - Death is independent of gravity. In addition, the Grim Reaper has hidden wings which he uses to fly around places. *'Superhuman Strength' - Death can easily lift a grown man high off the ground with one hand. *'Resurrection' - As he is literally the bringer of death, Death can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires and can also bring any being he chooses back to life. He even retrieved Sidney's soul from Lucifer's Cage, without being hindered by the supernatural barriers strong enough to keep Michael and Lucifer locked inside. He could even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. However, as it bends the Natural Order, he almost never does. *'Memory Manipulation' - Death was able to suppress Sidney's horrific memories of being in Hell, by placing the memories behind a "wall" he created in the back of her unconscious mind. It is notable, however, that this was not permanent, and eventually fell. Michael was able to break it down, which led to Sidney regaining all of her memories of her time in Lucifer's Cage. *'Teleportation' - He can teleport himself wherever and anywhere in the universe instantly. He also can even go to underworlds or to the gates of heaven. *'Weather Manipulation' - Death is able to create cataclysmic events so harsh that he can wipe the Earth clean of any and all life, like he did with the great Flood. He was going to wipe out an entire state with massive weather anomalies, on Lucifer's orders, but later decided not to do it. Death is responsible for the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was also going to wipe out Chicago with a massive storm when Rayne found him. *'Sensing Ability' - He can sense the presence of any living or undead creature around him. * Necrokinesis - He can instantly kill anything or anything in this manner, causing instant death in anyone or anything. He once caused a man to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. After being bumped into by a man walking in the opposite direction to him, Death brushed his coat with his hand where the man had walked into him, killing him instantly. He was also going to kill Michael, being the king of Heaven, this way by touching his forehead. While not confirmed, he claims that eventually he will be the one who shall reap God. *'Invisibility' - Like his brothers, Death can only be seen when he wants to be seen and he can also disappear at his own will. *'Soul ripper' - He can rip someone's soul out with a touch or his scythe when someone’s soul is condemned to Hell. *'Telekinesis' - He can move objects or people with his mind. He once did this by bringing a chest set out so he and Oracle could play. *'Supernatural Perception' - He can tell what something truly was, regardless of how it appeared, or if it was invisible. *'Apporting' - Death was able to summon his scythe to him. *'Terrakinesis' - Death can rumble entire rooms to any magnitude he so desires; he has done this when he was released from his prison, and when he was bound. *'Thermokinesis' - Death can thermokinetically increase or decrease to any intensity he so desires. He caused his scythe to burn red-hot in order to make Dean drop it, simply by thinking about it. Weaknesses Despite his incalculably massive power, even Death itself/himself has/possesses few minor limits and weaknesses. * Death's Scythe - It is rumoured that Death's scythe is capable of killing Death. It is unlikely that it can actually kill him, as a horseman can't be killed unless his attribute ceases to exist. However, he could have meant that the scythe is able to get rid of the conscience form of Death. * Binding - There are some binding spells which can force Death to fulfill and comply with the caster's demands, and/or force him to go to where the caster wants when the caster wants. Death can effectively be bound. God himself kept him imprisoned beneath the Earth surface for thousands of years for unknown reasons. After raising him, Lucifer was able to bind Death to him and control his actions to a moderate degree, to the extent that Death needed the Winchesters' help to free himself. Sam and Dean were also able to temporarily bind Death in an attempt to stop Castiel, although Castiel (with Purgatory's souls) broke the spell easily. Death later threatens that if the Winchesters ever try to bind him again "you'll die before you start." * God - While God might not be able to directly kill him, God is able to bind, trap, and overcome Death. Since he is a Horseman, it is implied that he is dependent on his attribute, so if God wiped out all of life, it could be presumed that Death would cease to exist. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that Death has claimed that even he at one point will have to reap God. Relationships Humans Death's view and opinion towards humans appears to be overall neutral; Death described humans as being bacteria and protozoa compared to him, and mentioned that he finds it annoying when Sidney goes to him about her problems, but he holds no real love or hate towards them. Death does apparently appreciate humans' junk food though. However, Death finds Sidney's company rather enjoyable. Souls Death has shown respect towards the soul for its immense power and value and how even he is unable to actually break a soul. Angels Angels, even though they are celestial beings, have been described as "little" in comparison to Death. Death did display scorn at angels like Michael and even Lucifer for their militant, immature and imprudent actions; calling Michael a "stupid little son and soldier" for killing Oracle and leaving the door to Purgatory vulnerable to anyone who can open it, and calling Lucifer "a bratty child having a tantrum" in regards to his quest against Heaven and humankind. However, of all the angels ever created, Death actually finds Oracle's company rather good. Turok-Hans Death showed a level of regard for the Turok-Hans which he didn't display for most other creatures; acknowledging them as "clever, poisonous things", and admitting that he "personally found them entertaining" during their free reign. God As both of them have been around since the beginning of time, Death hinted the he was mutually acquainted with God. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings